Magtanggi ay di Biro
by VeiledLantern
Summary: Ano ba, gusto lang namang makaganti ni Sakura kay Ino ah? Eh anu ngayon kung masyadong immature yung ginagawa niya? Hindi siya isipbata noh. Never. No way. Plastic oo. Pero at least aminado siya. Hindi tulad ng isa jan!. Shounenai Tagalog fic
1. Chapter 1

Pagtatanggi: Hindi ko pag-aari ang Naruto pero sana me extension ang Studio Pierrot ditto sa Pinas (Tulad ng Toei) para asang maka-leech ng info sa mga series in advance, hihihi. At sana matapos na ang 'sa dulo ng walang hanggang' fillers. Eto nga at panay manga na lang ang binabasa ko. (hindi po ung prutas. Ahem.) At madalang lang po akong manuod ng Naruto sa TV, panay subtitle lang po ang pinapanuod ko. (oo, maarte ako alam ko) So hindi ko alam ang tawagan nila sa tagalog. Pero kahit na, maganda ang pagkakadub ng Tagalized version. Magaling kase mag-dub ang mga taga-Dos eh. (snerk). Walang binatbat ang English dub, muharhar.

Babala: Me tiwang sa utak ang may-akda ng istoryang ito. Kayo ay nababalaan. At minalas pa na nagbabasa din ng Yaoi at Shounen-ai. Haha. Pero kahit hindi ka mihilig sa mga ganun, patulan mo na rin 'to. Wala lang, aliwan lang pow. Mueheheh.

Niloloob ng Awtor: _Opo_. At kalimutan po natin muna ang _txt spellng._ Magpapanggap muna ako na isang magaling na manunulat ng maikling kwento tulad ng aking sinasambang si Kerima Polotan-Tuvera. (Tama ba ang spelling?) Hohoho.

Tama ba? emeralde o emeraldas? Oo  
Ano nga ba ung tagalog ng shrub?

* * *

_Ano ba, gusto lang naming makaganti ni Sakura kay Ino ah? Eh anu ngayon kung masyadong immature yung ginagawa niya? Hindi siya isip-bata noh. Never. No way. Plastic oo. Pero at least aminado siya._

_**Hindi tulad ng isa jan!** (lingon kay Sasuke). Hmph. (ismid)_

**Magtanggi ay di Biro  
veiledlantern**

* * *

_-Unang Parte-_

Sa ikasampung pagkakataon ay napabuntong-hininga si Sasuke. Kasalukuyan siyang nakapangalumbaba sa may balkonahe ng kanyang tinitirahan. Biente singko anyos na siya. May sapat na ipon, binata at may magandang disposisyon. Tapos na ang kapanahunan niya bilang isang moody at sumpungin na tinedyer. At dahil duon hindi rin maiwasang magtanong ang mga nakatatandang ninja kung kailan niya bubuhayin ang angkan ng mga Uchiha. At siyempre, hindi rin mawawala ang maraming babae na humahabol sa kanya.

At bakit nga ba wala pa siyang kasintahan hanggang ngayon? Hindi rin alam ng mga babaeng sumasamba sa kanya. Inisip din nya iyon ngunit pag dumarating na ang kanyang pagmumuni-muni sa isang partikular na parte sa bagay na iyon, (basahin:sino nga ba talaga ang gusto niya?) dali-dali niyang iniiba ang daloy ng isipan at maghahanap ng ibang paksa na pag-aaralan.

Tulad ng mga jutsu at espada. Oo, maganda iyon. Tama. Mas interesante ang pakikipaglaban. Nakakabuhay ng dugo. Nakakagising ng kalamnan. Lalo na kapag malakas ang kalaban.

Pero mas maganda kapag ang kalaban na iyon ay moreno, maganda ang katawan at nagiging pula ang dating asul na mata…

Hinto.

Pinukulan ni Sasuke ng matalim na tingin ang hangin sa harapan niya habang nagngangalit ang ipin.

_/Bakit ba laging napupunta ang isipan ko sa bagay na iyon? Kahit pumuti pa ang uwak at tubuan ng buhok si Wally (Eat Bulaga) hindi magkakatotoo 'yon!/_

Anu nga ba ang bagay na iyon?

Ang siste, wala kasi sa babae ang problema.

O kaya naman, hindi naman talaga _babae _ang problema.

Nagpatuloy sa pagsimangot si Sasuke at sa malalim na iniisip (at pinoproblema) nito, hindi niya agad napansin ang gumagalaw na mga halaman sa hardin ng kapitbahay niya.

"Ano ba Ino, baka marinig tayo!" pabulong na ani ng isang babae na may mala-emeraldeng mata na halos hindi na maturing sa mga kalapit na mga dahon na nagtatago sa mukha ng may-ari nito..

"Tumigal ka diyan Singko, baka nga sa kintab ng noo mo makita nila tayo ay mapansin yang panginginang ng noo mo." Ang ganti ng isang babaeng may mala-mais na buhok habang nakatuwad din sa pagitan ng mga maliliit na puno.

"Tse, manahimik ka! Baka nga sa kalaparan mo makita nila tayo dito eh!" Pinalo ni Sakura ang balakang ni Ino.

"Hoy para sabihin ko sayo, hindi ako mataba. Sobrang seksi yata nitoh!" Umakmang tumayo si Ino para mamaywang at ipagmalaki ang kanyang magandang pigura ngunit bigla siyang hinablot ni Sakura pababa. Habang bumubulong ito sa pagitan ng kanyang mga ipin sa takot na marinig ng iniirog nilang ninja.

"Shhh!! Baka mabisto tayo sa kaartehan mo, ano ba tama na!" Inayos ni Sakura ang pagkakayuko niya sa mga maliliit na halamanan.

"Aray ko, anu ba! Magdahan-dahan ka nga babaeng Hercules" Ang simangot ni Ino habang hinahaplos ang namulang braso sa pagkakahigit ni Sakura kanina.

"Huu Ang arte naman nito, kung alam ko lang nagbebelly dancing ka sa loob ng mga utak ng tao eh!" Ang sabi ng katabi habang umiikot ang mata paitaas ng langit at nakataas ang kaliwang kilay.

Halos makalimutan na ni Ino ang misyon nila ni Sakura nang marinig ang pang-aalaska ng babae na may _mala-paliparan ng eroplano ang noo _sa jutsu ng kanyang angkan. Nagtaas siya ng boses.

"HOY! Para sabihin ko sa'yo ang jutsu ng pamilya naming ay…"

"Shhh!!" Ang saway ni Sakura. "Tama na at baka may makaki…"

"HOY INO,! SAKURA-CHAN! Anung ginagawa nyo dito?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Dali-daling gumapang palabas ng halamanan ang dalawa kipkip ang kanilang mga dibdib. Animoy mamamatay sa sakit sa puso sa pagkagulat. Humarap sila sa likuran upang tingnan kung sino ang dyaskeng nilalang na gumulat sa kanila.

Dilaw itim at _ponkan_. Este orange. Tingin sa jacket. Hindi ponkan na lang.

"NARUTO!" Ang sabay nilang bulalas na may halong pagkainis. Halos sakalin na nila ang makulit na ninja nang marinig nilang tumayo si Sasuke mula sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"Mga stoker" Pabulong nitong sabi habang lumalayo sa kanila..

Samantalang ang kulugo na hindi na kulugo ngayon ay kasalukuyang nagkakamot ng ulo habang nakasara ang mga mata na animoy mapaglarong lobo.

"Anu ba, Sakura-chan… diba gelpren na kita? Bakit naman hanggang ngayon ay hinahabol nyo parin ang walang kwentang si Sasuke?" Ang pabirong banat nito.

"Ahh! Wala ka nang pakialam dun Naruto!" Ang sambulat ni Sakura. "At hindi mo'ko girlfriend!" pagalit niyang sinabi. Humakbang papalayo ng kaunti si Naruto. Mahirap nang magalit ang she-hulk.

Tinitigan siya ng masama ni Ino. Napalunok si Naruto sa kung anu mang hindi kanais-nais na bagay ang iniisip ng iritableng na babae. "Sinira mo ang plano namin. Kailangan mong magbayad!" Ang sabi nito na nagngangalit ang ngipin. At bigla na lamang nagbago ang expresyon ng kanyang mukha. Tila mayroon naisip na ideya ang dilag.

_/Hindi maganda 'to…/ _Ang isip-isip niya.

-

itutuloy...

* * *

Oh ano, kelangan pa ba natin ng diksyunaryong tagalog? Anu ba ung masyadong malalim jan? lalagyan ko ng ibig sabihin. Tukuyin nyo na lang kung ano. 

-------


	2. Chapter 2

Pagtatanggi: Hindi ko pag-aari ang Naruto pero sana me extension ang Studio Pierrot ditto sa Pinas (Tulad ng Toei) para asang maka-leech ng info sa mga series in advance, hihihi. At sana matapos na ang 'sa dulo ng walang hanggang' fillers. Eto nga at panay manga na lang ang binabasa ko. (hindi po ung prutas. Ahem.) At madalang lang po akong manuod ng Naruto sa TV, panay subtitle lang po ang pinapanuod ko. (oo, maarte ako alam ko) So hindi ko alam ang tawagan nila sa tagalog. Pero kahit na, maganda ang pagkakadub ng Tagalized version. Magaling kase mag-dub ang mga taga-Dos eh. (snerk). Walang binatbat ang English dub, muharhar.

Niloloob ng Awtor: Oya, ako ule. Hehe. Medyo inayos ko nga pala ang unang parte. Oo, totoo, maninipis ang kilay ni Sasuke kung itutulad sa mga ibang lalake sa Naruto. Pansinin nyo, lalo na sa manga (gasp)nag fa-flock ng eyebrows ang hitad!

**- **

**Magtanggi ay di Biro**

-pangalawang parte-

* * *

Ah, Sasuke-kun. A-ang ibig kong sabihin Sasuke teme!" Ang bati niya. Napataas ng kilay ni Sasuke. Hindi naman siya tinatawag ng teme ni Naruto sa mga normal na araw. At saka isa pa, matagal na iyon simula ng tumigil na sila sa kanilang mga away-bata. 

Hinarap niya ang blondeng binata bilang pagtugon sa bati nito.

-

At sa di kalayuang lugar sa kung saan hindi maabot ng pakiramdam ng isang henyong ninjang tulad ni Sasuke, may isang magandang dilag na may mahaba at ginintuang buhok na nagtatago sa pagitan ng mga makakapal na dahon.

_/Pagbutihin mo, Sakura./ _Ang taimtim na bulong nito.

At sa paanan niya makikita ang walang malay at maraming bukol na si Naruto. Ang _totoong _Naruto

-

"Sasuke teme, anong paborito mong pagkain?" Ang tanong ng 'Naruto' na kausap ni Sasuke.

Lalong napataas ang maganda at manipis na kilay ng tahimik na ninja. "Pagkatapos mo aking tawaging teme,tatanungin mo ang paboritong pagkain ko? Diba dapat alam ko na iyon kasi matalik tayong…magkaibigan?"

Nagtataka si Sakura kung bakit medyo kakaiba ang ikinilos na yaon ni Sasuke sa simple niyang tanong. Ni hindi man lang siya makatingin sa mga mata ni 'Naruto'.

Sinamantala iyon ni Sakura at itinuloy and interbyu sa makisig na binata.

"Ba't ayaw mo ng ramen?"

"Ramen? Sinong nagsabing ayaw ko ng ramen?" Tugon ni Sasuke habang nakakunot ang noo. "Ayoko lang kumain nun tulad mo na halos araw-araw, tanga. Hindi ka ba nauumay?"

Bahagyang nasaktan si Sakura sa mga matatalim at prangkang na salita na binitawan ni Sasuke. Oo nga pala siya nga pla si Naruto ngayon.

-

Samantala, habang naguusap ang dalawa, patuloy pa rin ng pag-mamanman sa di kalayuan si Ino.

_/Sakura… subukan mo lang na traidorin ako…/_ ang isip-isip nito. _/Alam kong sa plano mong ito ikaw pa rin ang makikinabang sa bandang huli, maldita ka. Makikita mo pag nagkamali ka./_

Magpaganunpaman, nagpatuloy pa rin si Sakura. "Ah oo nga pala Sasuke, ano ba ang gusto mong katangian sa isang ah… tao?"

Napatingin si Sasuke at inisip ang sagot niya. Sabagay, wala namang utak ang dobe na ito kaya kahit anong sabihin niya ay wala naming mahahalata ang utak-biyang anak-araw.

Pero teka.

Naalala niyang bigla ang isang eksena noong mahigit sampung taon na ang nakakaraaan. Nangyari na rin ito. Palihim niyang tiningnan ang taong kasama at napabuntong-hininga. "Yung hindi nakakabagot. Masarap kasama. Maapagkakatiwalaan ko. Na kahit eengot-engot alam kong kaya ko siyang maasahan sa oras ng pangangailangan."

Tahimik na pinag-aralan ni Sakura ang mga sinabi na yaon ni Sasuke habang pinagmamasdan niya ang binata at…

_/namumula ba ang mga pisngi ni Sasuke?/ _

At ang laki niyang gulat nang ang mga mahahabang daliri nito ay biglang kinapitan ang kanyang braso at tinulak siya papunta sa pinakamalapit na puno.

Kinabahan si Sakura. _/Nabisto na ba niya ako? Hindi pa naman yata… sana./ _Napakagat siya ng labi ng marinig ang pigil na tili ng katagang 'traidor' sa pagitan ng mga puno. Tumitig siya sa mga maiitim at matatalim na mata at sa gulat niya, puno ito ng emosyon.

"Naiintindihan mo ba?" Ang sambit ng may-ari nito.

_/Oh syet/ _Ang tanging nasambit sa isip ng dalagang berde ang mata. Sa pagitan ng kaba at pag-alala (_anong gagawin ko kay Ino?)_ ay may napagtanto siyang bagay na matagal na niyang pinag-iisipan. Ang nakabuka niyang bibig (dahil sa gulat) ay unti-unting sumara upang maging isang matamis na ngiti na puno ng pagunawa at intindi. "Tama ako." Ang sabi ng dalagang may pink na buhok. "Gusto mo ng makakapagpangiti sa iyo, tama?"

Nagpahiwatig ng gulat ang mga itim na matang nakatitig sa kanya. At sa pagkakataon ding iyon ay napag-isip-isip ni Sakura na hindi maka-Naruto ang ikinilos niya na iyon. Agad siyang naghanap ng malulusutan "A-ano.. Sasuke. Ang ibig kong sabihin.. ang ibig kong sabihin, wag kang laging sumimangot, datteba yo!

At sa tingin na ibinibigay ni Sasuke ay halatang alam na niya ang mga nangyayari. Syet ule. Ang kailangan na lang niyang gawin ay umeskapo bago nito malaman kung sino ang mga salarin (mamamatay muna siya bago dumating ang araw na iligtas niya is Ino sa mga sabit nila). Dali-dali siyang nag-isip ng paraan upang makaalis agad ng may bumulong sa likod at nagpakawala ng chakra

"Shintenshin no jutsu!"

_/Gaga, mali ang pagkakaintindi mo!/ _At lalo siyang kinabahan ng sumapul sa kanya ang technique at maramdaman ang pamilyar na presensya na pumapasok sa kanyang ulirat. Bigla niyang nilingon ang pinagtataguan ni Ino at narinig niya ang pagbasak ng isang katawan sa masukal na lupa.

_/Syet/ _Napamura nanaman siya. At ang huli niyang narinig sa kanyang kamalayan ay ang mga katagang: "B.I. ka talaga, Tsunade-shishou…."

-

Halos nasa langit na si Ino. _/Bakit... kung makakaiskor si Sakura dapat ako din!/ _Ang sabi nito ng may pagmamalaki. At kinontrol niya ang walang malay na katawan.

Nagulat si Sasuke nang makitang tumirik pataas ang mga mata ni Naruto. Tatanungin na niya sana ang kaibigan kung ano ang nangyayari ngunit bago lumilipas ang dalawang segundo at bigla iyong nagbalik sa mga normal at determinadong titig na parang walang nangyari.

"Naruto…" Ang kanyang patumangka.

Subalit hindi sumagot ang kanyang tinanong at bigla na lang nitong hinawakan ang kanyang mga balikat.

"Anong…" ngunit hindi na natapos ni Sasuke kung ano man ang sasabihin niya nang bigla na lang niyang natagpuan ang kanyang mga labi na okupado… ng mga labi din mismong ng kanyang kasama, si Naruto.

Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata.


End file.
